


Конец игре

by Atex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Действие разворачивается в средневековье. Знаете, как бывает… подсудимый, костер, инквизиция… точнее инквизитор.





	Конец игре

**Author's Note:**

> « Но казнь закончена, и вот, уходит с площади народ.  
> Он завтра вновь себя вернет к своим занятиям.  
> Да это всё. Но как мне быть  
> Ни днем, ни ночью не забыть.  
> Летит из пламени костра мне вслед проклятие.  
> Теперь оно всегда со мной.  
> Глаза твои и голос твой  
> Опять смущают мой покой, лишают разума…  
> … Тебя отправил я на смерть,  
> Чтоб самому в костре гореть,  
> Но я сгорать уже устал, глотая горький дым…»
> 
> «Канцлер Ги».

\- Ты этого не сделаешь, Сэм!  
Зеленые глаза сверкнули из-под отросших волос.  
\- Стража, увести его!  
Три человека с мечами грубо схватили подсудимого и поволокли к столбу. Он пытался сопротивляться и упирался грязными пятками, оставляя за собой неровный след на пыльной земле.  
\- Успокойся ты!- рявкнул стражник и ударил его по лицу так, что из носа хлынула кровь, заливая воротник грязной, дырявой рубашки. Он закашлялся и обмяк в руках тюремщиков. Второй стражник усмехнулся и, пнув его носком тяжелого сапога, сказал:  
\- Ты покойник! Никто не смеет оскорблять великого инквизитора и прилюдно называть его по имени!  
\- А я смею…- прохрипел подсудимый и тут же получил еще один сильный удар по ребрам.  
\- Недолго тебе осталось хвастаться этим, свинья!- прошипел третий страж и презрительно плюнул на человека в грязной, изорванной одежде.  
Он ничего не ответил лишь постарался повернуться так, чтобы видеть как сам великий инквизитор идет за ним бесшумной поступью, чтобы посмотреть на казнь. Толпа вокруг шумела, предвкушая зрелище, только какая-то девчушка плакала на руках у матери, уткнувшись ей в плечо. Заключенный постарался остановиться около них, чтобы сказать… Что сказать? Он и сам не знал, просто не хотелось умирать так и не поговорив хоть с кем-нибудь. Но стражники не дали ему такой возможности, они протащили его дальше и бросили около огромной кучи дров.  
\- Привязать еретика к столбу,- послышался спокойный, громкий голос.  
Заключенного снова подняли с земли и швырнули к толстому деревянному столбу, окруженному дровами. Руки ему тут же заломили за спину и прочно скрутили веревкой, так что он не мог пошевелить запястьем, не причинив себе сильную боль, хотя по сравнению с тем, что с ним делали палачи в пыточной, это было детской забавой и не более.  
\- Дать ему воды,- снова тот же голос, и его окатили из ведра ледяной водой. Отфыркиваясь и отплевываясь, он поднял голову, чтобы еще раз увидеть этого человека. Сэм стоял в нескольких шагах от места казни, достаточно близко, чтобы всё видеть и достаточно далеко, чтобы не запачкать свою светлую рясу. Его длинные волосы трепал ветер, лицо было загорелым и юным. Если бы кто-то два года назад сказал осужденному, что этот молодой человек станет самым страшным кошмаром и самым желанным сном для него, он бы просто рассмеялся. Но сейчас ему было больно даже улыбаться. Поэтому он просто неотрывно смотрел на Сэма, не выпуская его из поля зрения ни на секунду.  
\- Хочешь ли ты что-нибудь сказать перед смертью? Даже такой грешник как ты имеет право на последнее слово,- громко произнес инквизитор, обращаясь больше к собравшейся толпе, чем самому смертнику. Люди на площади притихли, в предвкушении зрелища.  
\- Не боишься, что я скажу что-нибудь не то?- устало спросил он, продолжая смотреть на Сэма.  
\- Ты никого не смутишь здесь своими речами. Тебя не слушают,- усмехнулся инквизитор.  
\- Тогда зачем говорить?  
Парень улыбнулся разбитыми губами, чувствуя, как любое движение причиняет ему острую боль.  
\- Хотя, пожалуй, мне есть что сказать. Ведь ты же слушаешь меня, великий инквизитор? Я знаю, что слушаешь.  
\- Говори.  
Молодой человек в рясе напрягся, ощущая всем телом пронизывающий взгляд зеленных глаз, который преследует его вот уже два года и, наверное, будет преследовать всю жизнь. Но что-либо изменить было не в его силах, никто не смел называть его имя. Никто. Инквизитор поднял голову и в упор посмотрел на человека, лицо и голос которого ему никогда не забыть. Он не был трусом, но то, что мог сказать этот избитый до полусмерти парень пугало его. Не потому что это могло как-то навредить ему, кто бы поверил смертнику, а потому что все слова являлись правдой.  
Как будто почувствовав смятение инквизитора, привязанный к столбу человек улыбнулся и постарался выпрямиться, насколько ему позволяли веревки.  
\- Ты сгоришь вместе со мной, инквизитор,- отчетливо и громко сказал он.- Огонь не затронет твоих светлых одежд, пепел не долетит до тебя и жар пламени не опалит твоей кожи, но ты сгоришь. И будешь гореть вечно. Потому что любишь меня также, как и я тебя…  
\- Замолчи!- выкрикнул Сэм, сжимая в руке четки, как последнюю защиту.- Всё это ложь! Ты умрешь, потому что еретик и замышлял недоброе против людей!  
\- Мне нет дело до людей, и ты это знаешь,- спокойно ответил молодой человек.- Назови мое имя, как я назвал твое.  
\- Нет,- инквизитор в страхе отшатнулся, умом понимая, что пленник не в силах ему навредить, но инстинктивно желая быть как можно дальше от него.  
\- Сэм, пожалуйста…- прошептал он обреченно, и только сейчас в его глазах появился страх, который так долго и упорно скрывался в глубине.- Пожалуйста… Ты же знаешь как меня зовут. Скажи это… скажи…  
\- Факел мне,- побелевшими губами произнес инквизитор, вытягивая руку и чувствуя, как кто-то из стражников вложил ему в ладонь факел.  
\- Не надо, Сэм… - одними губами прошептал обреченный.  
\- Умри, еретик,- громко произнес молодой инквизитор и кинул горящий факел на охапку сухих веток и соломы. Дерево затрещало, и на поленьях запрыгали оранжевые огоньки пламени, становясь всё выше и сильней. Осужденный дернулся изо всех сил, сдирая кожу на запястьях, пытаясь уйти от огня, но всё было бесполезно. Пламя всё ближе и ближе подходило к нему, обдавая неистовым жаром, превращая последние минуты жизни в агонию.  
Сэм как загипнотизированный смотрел на это зрелище, не в силах отвести взгляд. В его глазах отражались блики костра и фигура, мечущаяся в огне. На площади было тихо. Люди замерли, будто ожидая чего-то. Движимый каким-то непонятным чувством инквизитор сделал шаг вперед. Пламя взметнулось выше и, наконец, добралось до своей жертвы. Красные языки костра коснулись незащищенной кожи, и над площадью пронесся полный боли и отчаянья крик. Осужденный извивался всем телом, стараясь увернуться от вездесущего огня. Сэм видел, как мгновенно сгорела ветхая, рваная одежда заключенного, как покраснела, а потом начала чернеть его кожа на руках и ногах, как стекают струйки пота, перемешавшиеся с гарью и копотью, по лбу, как открывается рот в беззвучном крике. Инквизитор так хотел закрыть глаза и не видеть всего этого, хотел запомнить горящего на костре человека совсем другим: веселым, молодым, красивым. Но всё, что он мог это стоять и смотреть.  
Толпа взревела, ощущая запах паленой плоти и удушливую вонь смерти. Стражники сомкнулись кольцом вокруг костра и скрестили алебарды, чтобы кому-нибудь из народа не взбрело в голову поближе подойти к огню. Пламя взметнулось еще выше, поглощая столб с заключенным целиком, скрывая обгоревшего человека от глаз толпы и великого инквизитора. В оранжево-желтом мареве блеснули последний раз зеленые глаза, пропадая навсегда.

* * *

Толпа давно разошлась, а костер потух. Солнце больше часа назад скрылось за горизонтом, и ночной патруль стражников привычно прочесывал улицы в поисках подозрительных людей.  
Бесшумно ступая по песку, Сэм подошел к остаткам костра. Черные головешки вперемешку с недогоревшими бревнами валялись около сломанного почерневшего столба. Инквизитор осторожно шел по кострищу, поднимая облачка пепла, отчего низ его сутаны из светло-бежевого стал черным. Некоторые угольки еще дымились и в них теплились маленькие оранжевые искорки.  
Он остановился прямо напротив обгоревшего столба, к которому был привязан осужденный. Дрожащими руками Сэм начал разгребать пепел и головешки, не обращая внимания на гарь, летевшую на него. Наконец, его пальцы наткнулись на гладкую, ровную поверхность, а не на остатки сгоревшего дерева. Он скинул с себя плащ и начал судорожно складывать в него пепельно-черные кости. Скелет распался на части, но все кости лежали рядом друг с другом, будто кто-то специально сложил их так аккуратно, чтобы великому инквизитору было удобнее собирать. Пепел забивался под ногти и делал руки черными, он попадал в нос и мешал дышать, а в ушах всё еще звенел последний крик сгорающего на костре: «Сэм». Инквизитор вздрогнул. Ему показалось, что вокруг него взмываются вверх языки пламени и со всех сторон обдает адским жаром. Снова в кроваво-красном огне мелькнули зеленые глаза. Сэм застонал, упираясь кулаками в еще неостывшую, покрытую пеплом землю.  
Подул легкий ветерок, поднимая сажу в воздух, отчего всё вокруг стало каким-то размытым и чужим. Инквизитор плотно завязал плащ, в котором были кости, и уже собирался встать, когда среди головешек что-то тускло сверкнуло. Он осторожно очистил и поднял с земли потускневший от огня кулон, который когда-то висел на шее осужденного вместо креста. Сэм потер его пальцем, чувствуя тепло исходящее от вещи. Черный шнурок сгорел в костре вместе с хозяином, остался только сам кулон. Инквизитор осторожно поднес его к губам и поцеловал, ощущая вкус гари на губах. Потом достал из кармана четки и одним резким движением порвал шнурок, на котором они держались. Бусины разлетелись в разные стороны. Сэм повесил кулон на шнурок и, связав его концы узелком, надел на шею, тут же ощутив, как кулон согревает кожу.  
Из переулка послышались голоса стражников и лязг оружия. Инквизитор поспешно встал с колен и, подхватив плащ, связанный в узел, пошел прочь с площади.  
Уже приближаясь к арке, он обернулся. Вся площадь показалась ему чрезвычайно черной, как будто она была сожжена дотла, будто сегодня здесь сгорел не один человек, а весь город. И теперь навеки здесь будет слышен треск костра и видны отблески пламени. Сэм моргнул, чувствуя, как слезы застилают глаза, изменяя и без того изменившийся мир. В голове зазвучал тихий, умоляющий голос:  
\- Сэм, пожалуйста… пожалуйста… Назови моё имя… назови.  
Губы великого инквизитора дрогнули, но ни один звук не слетел с них. Слезы заскользили по лицу, выжигая на щеках имя, которое он так хотела прокричать изо всех сил. А голос всё звучал в голове:  
\- Ты сгоришь вместе со мной, инквизитор…  
\- Нет, Дин… Я буду гореть вечно… без тебя…- еле слышно прошептал Сэм и, прижав сильней к груди плащ с завернутыми в него костями, бросился прочь с главной площади.


End file.
